Exorcism of the Soul
by webidolchiu94
Summary: After an incident involving a mirror and Witches...the Shibusen crew find themselves in a strange, maybe even more dangerous world...
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry guys! I just have too many ideas and I want to establish at least a chapter on them before moving on! So, yeah I'm writing like several fanfics at once.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater or D. Grey Man, so don't sue me! I just like writing entertaining fan fiction about them. MYA~ so there. WARNING: There's a kind of love-triangle/quadrangle thing kinda goin' on in this so please no be shocked! (And yes, I know I said "no be shocked") :)**_

Chapter One: Accommodating For Innocent Sorrow

"_Maka, GO!" Spirit pushed his already wounded daughter through the mirror, after her friends. Witches. There were too many to fight off. All the other students had escaped through the emergency mirrors, but now they were all smashed into pieces. Except this one. Maka and her friends had already stepped through, when a sudden bolt of dark magic zapped the control panel connected to it. There were several sparks, and before the children were sent, there was a major malfunction. Spirit looked through his tunneling vision to the coordinates: DGM143. Where was that?_

_._

**There is Here**

She woke to the sound of arguing under a sky that was not hers. Through a throbbing left eye, Maka watched as her friends bickered amongst themselves like children.

"I was just sayin'…" continued Black*Star with folded arms. Soul put his hands in his pockets and growled.

"Well," said Soul, "What I'm sayin' is you can just shut your ass up!" Black*Star snorted and rubbed his nose. "Wether or not it was a suggestion or you were serious, I don't want to hear it." The white haired weapon was obviously upset.

"How do you expect to carry her up there, then? You know you're not strong enough. 'Cause I'm not doing it."

"We're not leaving Maka."

"Soul's absolutely right," interrupted Kid. "But either way we have to get some help."

"Guys?" Maka sat upright on the uncomfortable, rocky ground, and blinked. Her left eye was blackened and slightly swollen.

"Oh," said Kid. "Maka, you're awake." He walked over and held out a helping hand. "Can you stand?" Using Kid's hand for support, she pulled herself to her feet. A little sore but that was it, aside from the bruised eyelid.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." She looked around. "Where's Tsubaki n' Liz and Patty?" Said girls appeared from behind Soul and Black*Star as if from nowhere.

"Woah," Maka passed a hand in front of her face, testing her vision. "I think my depth-perception is a bit off." She dusted off her jacket and looked to her friends. "So what's the plan?"

.

.

***The Plan***

It was a very good thing Maka was wearing gloves. If not for them, her hands would have been torn up by the cliff's jagged rocks. Kid and Black*Star were okay. Kid's skin was naturally tough, and Black*Star had tons of calluses to protect him, and using Tsubaki as a climbing pick was a plus. Soul, on the other hand, struggled. His hands were getting cut up pretty badly. It hadn't occurred to him or Maka that he should have transformed like his fellow weapons.

When they reached the top, it was almost surreal. They'd been climbing since very late afternoon, and the fog was so thick they didn't get a glimpse of the moon until they'd climbed the entire way. What they saw shocked them. Or rather, what they didn't see. The weapons transformed back into their human forms and stretched.

"What's that pale round thing in the sky?" asked Patty.

"I think—it's the moon," observed Maka, "but why does it look so weird?"

"Yeah, where's its goofy smiling face?" asked Soul, trying not to move his sore hands too much.

"Never mind that," said Black*Star. "Isn't that the place we saw at the top of this stupid cliff?" They walked up to the gate and tried to get the attention of the people inside. "Hey, does that gate look like it has a face or what?"

.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Komui, it's a bunch of kids..." Reaver looked at the screen blankly. "They look really weird. What are they doing here? They made it up the cliff, like Allen did."

"Oh?" said Komui. He took a sip of coffee from his bunny mug. "Can't we just throw them off the cliff?"

"Is that your answer to everything? Besides if you did that to Allen, we'd have one less Exorcist."

"Fine, give 'em a physical."

.

**Back at the Gate**

The gatekeeper opened his eyes and leaned in close to the children.

"You!" he bellowed in their faces. "Children, be prepare for an X-ray exam to determine if you are human or Akuma!" Bright light glowed around them. The image flickered in the gatekeeper's vision. "Not again! It's like with Allen..." he muttered.

Kid began to glow purple in his vision. "AH! The one with the black hair, FAILURE!"

"What?" Kid growled. "Of course I'm not human, but I'm not an Akuma, whatever that is?"

"He's a minion of the Millennium Earl!" continued the gatekeeper.

"Hey, leave Kid alone," said Maka, stepping in front of the boy. "He can't help if he's a Shinigami!"

.

**Yeah, so...**

_What's a Shinigami?_ thought everyone at once.

"_He's a spy!"_yelled the gatekeeper.

"Oh, well, I guess they fail," said Komui, throwing up his arms. "Send Kanda and Allen after them."

"But only the dark-haired kid failed," said Reaver, pointing to the screen in front of them. He did have a point, but still, you couldn't be too careful.

"Guilty by association," said Komui, taking another sip.

.

**GATE AGAIN**

"Hey," said Allen to Kanda. "They look just about my age, are they sure about this?"

"We have orders," responded Kanda, unsheathing his sword.

"But you almost killed _me _on my first day!"

Kanda was already jumping down from the gate. "You, Akuma!"

Kid looked up as Kanda landed before them. "I'm not an Akuma, I'm a Shinigami!" He avoided the sword and jumped back. "Patty, Liz, weapon forms!"

"'Kay, Kid!" sang Patty.

Liz shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

They transformed, and Kid caught them. "If you don't step back a few feet, I'll have to kill you."

_They turned into guns? _thought Kanda. "I'd like to see you try, Akuma. Prepare to be slaughtered."

"For the last time, I'm a Shinigami, for crying out loud! You'd challenge a Grimm Reaper at risk of losing your soul?"

"You're not going to have my soul, you filthy murderer." And Kanda rushed forward. Kid jumped into the air, avoiding him.

"_Let's go, Soul Resonance!_"

"Death Cannon!" The two shots barreled towards Kanda. He sliced one in half with his sword, and narrowly missed being hit by the second. "Huh, that should have worked."

"Hey, what are you guys?" said Kanda, landing softly on his feet. "I saw those two girls turn into a pair of pistols. What are you doing here?"

"Like I said," said Allen, jumping from the gate to land next to Kanda. "They're not Akuma, Kanda. I can see that clearly."

"Sure, and what if you're wrong? You'd jeopardize the Black Order, kid. I suggest again that you not let your emotions get in the way. AGAIN."

"Hey!" said Maka. "We're lost, we don't know where we are, and we were just trying to find help. You guys just go and attack us for no reason. And for the last time, my Kid-kun is not an Akuma_, he's a Shinigami_!" She was ranting, and Soul had to grab her black coat to stop her from trying to kill the two boys.

"Don't you know just by looking," said Soul, "that we're students of the DWMA?"

"What's a Shinigami? And what's the DWMA? A private school?" asked Allen.

Liz sighed. "Can we get a bath please?"

"And some food!" said Black*Star.

"Can we just get inside?" asked Tsubaki. "We'd appreciate it. We'll answer your questions."

"Fine," said Komui. "Open the gate...but be careful."

.

**Later**

"Thank you~" sang the tired group as they collapsed on the floor once they got inside.

"So, hungry..." said Black*Star.

"Tired..." whined Maka.

"Tired AND hungry," complained Patty, Liz, and Soul.

"Ya guys got anything to eat?" asked Soul.

"First answer our questions," said Komui, appearing from nowhere.

"Sure, whataya wanna know?" asked Soul. "I'm starving here!"

"First, your names would be nice," asked Lenalee. "I'm Lenalee; that grumpypuss over there with the long hair is Kanda. The friendly looking little tyke with the white hair is Allen. And this silly figure with the glasses is my brother, Komui."

Maka extended a hand. "I'm Scythe-Meister Maka Albarn. That lovable jerk with the jagged teeth and albinism is Soul Eater Evans, my Weapon Partner." She pointed to Kid. "He's Death the Kid, son of Lord Death, he's a Grimm Reaper. Those two girls are his partners, Liz and Patty, the Thompson Sisters. And—,"

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! I am the most amazing assassin in the world! Oh, and this is my Weapon Tsubaki. I'm a Dark Arm-Technician."

"Ain't that cute?" said Lenalee. "Two albinos in one room?"

"Huh?" said Soul and Allen.

"Anyways, where did you guys come from?"

"We're from the DWMA, Death-Weapon-Meister-Academy," said Kid. "My father's school. We had to evacuate. There were too many witches to fight off. Somehow, we ended up here."

"The moon looks different here..." added Patty.

"Does it look different where you're from?" asked Allen.

"Yeah," said Soul. "It has this pretty wicked smirk all the time, and sometimes it's mouth drips blood."

"Th-that sounds scary," Allen replied.

"Not really.." said Soul. "You get used to it after seeing it all the time. Can we eat now?"

"Wait, we should see Hevlaska about you guys first," said Kumoi, who had been listening quietly the whole time.

**The Great Generals**

" I have a feeling about you children," said Kumoi, his voce echoed in the chamber ads they descended in the hover-lift. "That is why we are to see The Great Generals. And Hevlaska." he gave them a sideways glance. "Do you know of an object called Innocence?"

"What do you mean?" asked Maka.

"Innocence in essence is a strange material left by an ancient civilization which, if compatible with a person, can form into the weapons. Akuma are evil weapons with human souls trapped inside them. They kill to evolve and gain power. Exorcists use Innocence to battle Akuma. The maker of these Akuma is the Millennium Earl. His plan is to prevent us from finding Innocence in order to annihilate mankind." He smiled darkly. "Any questions?"

Soul raised his hand.

"Yes, um—Soul, is it?"

"Yeah I was wondering... What kinda hell world is this? 'Cause I sure don't understand. Lord Death would know about this, wouldn't he? He'd send us Weapons and Meisters right?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**And so…chapter two awaits you, dear readers.**_

_**.**_

Chapter Two: A Test of Innocence Between the Souls

General Komui adjusted his glasses and put his hands up. "I still have no idea who you're talking about!" he sang ridiculously.

"Let me get this straight: said Kid. "You and your organization, whatever it is—,"

"The Black Order," interrupted Allen, lifting a finger with his eyes closed.

"Whatever...Has _never _heard of the Grim reaper and his school the DWMA, what-so-ever?"

"Nope," replied Komui. "You got that right."

Lenalee focused her green eyes on Kid. "And you say you've never heard of the Black Order either."

It wasn't a question.

With a contemptuous glare at her brother, he nodded. "Definitely not," scoffed Kid. "We've got problems of our own, Arachnophobia for example. However," He shifted his golden orbs to meet her forest ones. "We would know about you nonetheless."

Embarrassed, Lenalee broke his gaze. "What _is _the DWMA, anyway?"

"Yeah, who's this Lord Death you keep talking about?" asked Komui.

"The Grimm Reaper?" said Kid. "Death? Haven't you heard of him or are you an idiot?"

"In stories, sure.. where are you from again?"

"The DWMA, Damn it!"

"Never heard of it..."

"Well I've never heard of this place either!" yelled Kid. This idiot was getting on his last nerves.

"Let me explain," said Maka, stepping in front of the angry Shinigami. "The DWMA also serves as as a defense against evil. The demons known as Kishin are known for their madness, and insatiable hunger for destruction." She lowered her head, corn-silk bangs shadowing her face. "Any human who strays off the path of humanity, turns evil, and begins consuming human souls, runs the risk of becoming a Kishin."

"And so..." continued Soul, pointing to himself and his friends. "That's where we Weapons and Meisters come in."

Kid stepped forward. "To ensure that the Kishin never regain their hold on the world, the DWMA was started by my father, The Grimm Reaper, Death himself." He looked to the ground somberly. "But it seems you all don't know any of this. Why _is_ that?"

"It does seem odd," Allen mentioned, "that two (supposedly) very influential organizations have not heard about each other."

"That being said," Maka observed, taking a quick glance at Allen. "This only compounds to my theory."

"Which is?" questioned her Weapon.

"That we're not in _our_ world anymore."

"Seriously?" asked Tsubaki, who gave a nervous glance to Black*Star, who only shrugged.

"What?" asked Liz. "That's impossible."

"How would we get here big sis'?" asked Patty.

"How should I know?"

"Well..." said Kid. "It is possible that something went wrong when we went through the mirror. A major error in coordinates could have..." His eyes were concerned.

"What?" asked Kanda, who finally spoke up.

"...thrown us into a different universe...but that's almost impossible without the influence of magic."

Maka nodded. "There _were_ witches following us."

The hover-lift came to a stop. The entire party stepped off and stood on the platform. Patty leaned on the railing and looked down. "Wheeee~!" she called into the dark.

"We're here. Hevlaska."

Several semi-transparent hands encircled Soul and Maka.

"Maka!" yelled Kid. "Soul!" He whirled around on Komui. "Lee, you bastard if my friends are harmed—!"

"What—," began Maka.

Soul struggled and cursed. "—the hell?"

Like a ghostly apparition glowing softly like a night-light in the dark, Hevlaska stood unmoving before the children.

"What's the meaning of this?" Maka yelled, trying to break free.

"I swear," said Soul, trying to transform. It was no use, the tendrils were sapping his powers. :If you hurt my Meister, as her Weapon, I'll kill you!"

"Relax," ordered Hevlaska. Her voice was like the calm chiming of many bells. "I sense—Innocence within you both. Curious. In fact, all of you children have Innocence. But it is strongest, in you two."

_This feels weird..._Maka thought.

_I can't move!_Thought Soul.

"Within us?" said Kid. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, in you children. It seems~" she crooned. "At a cellular level." Hevlaska looked to Soul. "It is strongest in you."

"But I'm just a Weapon..."

"You are a weapon? Would you show me? What kind?"

Soul felt his powers returning. "A scythe." his eyes darted to Maka, unsure.

"It's okay, Soul, I think..."

"Curious." Hevlaska said. She wrapped even more tendrils around Soul in his weapon form.

"Ah!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What're you doing to me?"

"Testing your Innocence."

_Something's poking around inside me...It burns!_

Concerned, Maka struggled. "Soul!"

Komui smiled and adjusted his glasses. "So, Hevlaska, What do you think? I sensed that these children were special. Those two particularly."

"Please," she said to the pair of children. "I'm not your enemy. Calm down." She put Soul down next to the rest of their friends and he transformed back into a human. Tsubaki caught the boy before his legs buckled.

"Maka..." he said before passing out in fear and exhaustion.

"Relax..." ordered Hevlaska. She tilted Maka's forehead so that it met her own. "16%..._49%...73%...98%_It appears that 98% is the maximum syncro-rate you and your weapon are capable of..."

"What's that?"

"It is a number that indicates your ability level when you utilize your weapon. The lower the syncro-rate, the more difficult it is to use Innocence, putting you at a higher risk for permanent damage." Hevlaska then also returned Maka to the group. She immediately rushed to Soul, who grunted in his sleep when she cradled his head in her arms. "I apologize, children, I did not mean to scare you. But I can only accurately gauge Innocence through touch."

"What did you learn from our Innocence then?" Maka asked, looking at Soul with concern rippling over her face.

"Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Eavans... When time is destroyed, and two spinning orbs are engulfed in darkness...your Innocence will act as a lamp to illuminate. It will guide those lost within themselves.

"WOW," said Komui. He was clapping with a big smile on his face. "No idea what that means but it sure does sound cool!"

"I'm so cool..." muttered Soul, still asleep.

"Hevlaska's prophecies may seem cryptic but they do come true...Congratulations children,, we can now trust you!" Komui was still smiling, but not for long. Suddenly the General was on the floor with glass shards scattered around him. Blood spurted out of his head.

Maka stood with a still steaming textbook in her head. She looked to the three exorcists with a furious snarl. "Any more surprises you wanna tell us about?" Roaring, she grabbed Allen. "How about you?"

" Hey! I-I'm just another victim of Lee's surprises. He did the same thing to me when I arrived!"

"Then why—didn't you tell us?"

"B-b-because I knew he'd get mad if I did. Besides I wanted to get back at him and I figured one of you would attack him for me."

Maka let go of the boy. "The Maka-chop hurts you know. I'd like to inform you that you'll be receiving one..."

"Oh, she's doing the warning-thing again," said Black*Star. "I hate that. You never know when she's gonna beat the crap out of you with that book.:

"...later, but at some time unexpected. That is all." She turned on her heel and walked over to Soul once more.

"M-my glasses..." whimpered Komui from the floor.

Lenalee giggled. What a quirky bunch of friends. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I really didn't think this story would be alerted so much. I'm a terrible author, because I don't update as often as I should. I have too many stories on my plate, though, and that's my problem. I'll update everyone's faves as soon as I can. Hope you like this confusing chapter, 'cause I've been working on it for a while in my mind. **

**.**

Chapter Three: Leader of the Pack

Liz picked at her perfectly round omelet, carefully separating the tomatoes and spinach from the fluffy golden egg. Patty had already finished her won breakfast, and the whole morning Kid had been busy making even more mounds of food. Speaking of Kid, he placed a platter of four plates of food in front of another group of hungry people who had been waiting in line.

"Order up!" he yelled into the cafeteria. A surge of pride spread through him as he watched his happy customers leave with their dishes.

He rolled up the long dark blue sleeves of his new clothes, and set to finish the next few orders. Behind him, Jerry smiled. He hadn't seen such a fiery determination for cooking since his own years at culinary school. At first, when he saw those three baby-faced kids approached the order window, he thought that they'd be a whole lot more extra work to feed, much like Allen when he first arrived.

However, Kid was earning his weight worth in gold with such a performance.

When he and his friends awoke from their first night staying at the Order, they all found a fresh change of clothes and a supply of toiletries. Of course, Liz and the other girls (especially Maka) found the girls' uniforms a bit embarrassing, but the boys enjoyed a change of style for once.

Even Soul surprisingly was up for it.

This morning the DWMA crew was all seated at the same table, minus one Maka and Soul, and had been enjoying their stay so far. Allen and Lenalee had knocked on their doors at a reasonable hour and guided them to the showers, and after a quick tour, ushered them on to the cafeteria. At that point, Maka had decided to break away from the group despite Soul's protests, and insisted they practice combat for a few minutes before they ate.

About ten minutes into their food, Maka and Soul joined them, looking flushed and sweaty.

"You two are late," said Black*Star. It was slightly muffled by the forkfuls of pancake he had been stuffing into his mouth, but he was understood nonetheless.

"Now, Black*Star, you know they had reasons," said Tsubaki. She smiled as she scolded him on his table manners, and resumed sipping her morning tea. Usually it was all she had in the mornings, and despite the change of scenery, she wasn't about to give up her routine.

Soul shrugged, digging into a fresh and steaming waffle that Kid had just handed him. Beside him Maka's face was slightly worried as she sipped on her orange juice and looked off into the distance. Her stomach had been churning since they left "practice" but fortunately for her no one noticed much.

Well, Lenalee did, but she wasn't about to pry. She, Allen, and a very reluctant Kanda decided to accompany them for breakfast, and so far it had been going well.

"So you guys," said Allen, "I hate to interrupt, but we've an announcement."

"Oh?" said Liz. Her blue eyes rolled over to stare at Allen lazily. "What's that? We like your place and all, but I want to go home."

"I'm afraid we haven't found out where exactly you guys are from," said Lenalee, "so I don't think that's possible right now."

"Figures," muttered Soul.

"A-as you were saying?" said Maka. She was giving them her full attention now, and the worry had disappeared from her face for only one brief second.

"Well," Allen glanced at Kanda before speaking any further, but since he wasn't going to talk… "We've had orders to tell you that you'll be accompanying us on a mission."

The company had mixed reviews. Black*Star had a combination of determination, condescension and pride fighting for dominance on his face. His fork was hanging out of his mouth by the handle, and he chewed the utensil in thought. Soul was more of a "meh" reaction; he didn't even look up from his food. Patty was the most excited than any other member of the group—she began bouncing in her seat. Tsubaki was just as calm as ever. Liz and Maka, however looked the most worried out of any of them, though Liz was probably imagining how scary Akuma really were in person.

"I'm sure you'll do fine!" said Lenalee, trying to reassure a trembling Liz.

"Of course!" added Allen. "From what you told me of the 'Kishin' you have to fight in your world, this should be no different."

"Other than the fact that we might _disintegrate?_" said Liz, shrieking now.

"I doubt that," said Allen. Despite the overall tense atmosphere, he was still as cheery as ever. "Hevlaska said you all had Innocence within you. So, you _probably_ won't die from the virus."

"But there's still a chance we could die, right?" said Liz.

"There was **ALWAYS** a chance we could die sis!" said Patty, reminding her of their former job at the DWMA. "Don't you remember Anubis? Or the time we followed Kid when he said not to?"

Of course the other pistol couldn't forget those awful times. Patty knew that all too well, and giggles when she saw her sister's face turn blue at the recollections.

"Ohhhhhhh~" whined Liz. She banged her fist on the table and hid her face from everyone. As of late, she was disliking being 'special' more and more. Being a weapon, having Innocence, next thing you know she'd be the only one to pilot some empathic mecha that saved the world from monster-things. "I really don't want to go!"

"Everyone doesn't have to, actually," said Lenalee. "Kanda and I will be staying behind."

"It's just reconnaissance." Kanda looked up from his partially-eaten French toast. "So stop being baby about it. Bean sprout can protect you little puppies despite how short he is."

"Puppies?" said Maka, looking quite offended at what he just called her and her friends. She was about to pull out her trademark textbook, but Soul stopped her hand before she could reach for it.

"Just let it go, Maka, everyone's staring."

For once Soul was right. Everyone in the Order had already been eavesdropping on their conversation, due to the fact that they were new around here. But the second they heard any tension, it seemed all eyes would focus on them.

Still, that Kanda guy really was stomping on her nerves.

"Anyway," continued Lenalee, giving the snarky samurai a frown, "Allen and the rest of you will be going to Nevada. "

.

~ Somewhere in a Plane~

"This is more like it!" shouted Black*Star. From the time the trip began, he'd been scarfing down bags of airplane peanuts and ordering soft drinks. Tsubaki had tried to stop his behavior, but he ignored her and continued on to be just as loud as he could possibly be.

"Dude, not cool," said Soul. For a moment he wished Kid and the others were here to shut up the ninja, but (much to Liz's relief) they were still at the Order. For unexplained reasons, Kid hadn't been able to drag himself away from the kitchen, and Jerry was taking a much-deserved break.

"Maka-chop!"

A book connected with Black*Star's head before anyone could say a thing more.

Soul looked to the now-unconscious Meister and gave Maka thumbs up.

.

~Somewhere in America~

After quite a while, they arrived in a desolate, dry neighborhood. Most of it was rows and rows of cookie-cutter houses, and the whole place seemed to have a fine layer of sand coating the entire place. A wind blew past the five teenagers, and they had to squint from the dusty gust of air.

The whole complex was built on a large, sloping hill. They were standing on a plot of land near the top, and directly in front of them was a house.

It was larger than the others in the neighborhood, (though evidently the houses got larger the further they trekked upwards) and was built Victorian-style, with dark grey shutters and a large grassy yard. It seemed older than the other homes, but the lights were on, a sign that someone was living inside.

The kids had asked around the neighborhood, asking if anyone had seen anything out of the ordinary. There had been a couple of odd phenomenon happening around the place, and the Order had picked up the reports. Now all the group of newly recruited exorcists had to do was pinpoint the source from the locals.

After Soul had startled a couple of kids into peeing their pants and spilling the beans about the creepy house.

"Rumor has it, there's a real creepy family living here," said Soul, folding his arms.

At the mention of "creepy family", Allen tensed up.

"Something wrong, dude?" asked Black*Star. "You look kinda tense, Allen."

_It could be nothing,_ thought Allen to himself. _It probably isn't them._

"Allen?" Maka's voice cut through his gathering thoughts.

"What?" breathed Allen. A second ago he had been gloomy, but now…

"Is something wrong?" said Maka.

"No, no," Allen shook his head. "I was just thinking about, things."

"Well let's go!" said Black*Star. "We can't just stand here forever!" He began to sprint across the front lawn, and with one reckless jump, crashed through the large bay window on the façade of the house.

"Black*Starrrrr~!" shrieked Maka. She ran right after him, Soul on her heels. Maka jumped through the hole and kicked the boy in the head as soon as she arrived. "You **idiot**! What the hell do you think you're DOING?"

"Improvising," said Black*Star.

"Improv—," he raised her fist to punch him out.

"It was foolish and stupid," said Soul. "Not to mention uncool."

"Uh, guys?" said Allen. He pointed to their right. They were in the middle of a living room, surrounded by five people. One adult male, two teenage girls, and two teenage boys. All of them were white with shock.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" yelled one of the girls, who stomped right over to where the group was. Her jade eyes were furious with a capital "F", as in "you guys are f**king dead". She looked strangely like Maka, and wore a black t-shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots. Her hair was loose, and in her hands was a thick textbook.

After a moment, though, the other girl, a dark, slightly shorter copy of the other, donned a brooding look. It was literally only a second before she rushed over to Soul, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"What is going on here?!" said Maka and the lookalike at the same time.

"Who are you?" demanded the girl from Soul.

"My –gasp- name's Soul," he managed to say.

"DO** NOT** LIE TO ME!" Her grip tightened, and Soul started to see little flashes of light before his eyes. What he wondered most was why no one wasn't doing anything.

"Let him go, Ane!" said one of the boys. He looked to be the youngest, and had a head of fluffy ginger hair. "It's not him! I can see that!"

The girl released Soul, and he crumpled to the ground, hyperventilating. Maka picked her partner up from the ground, and gave the girl her most terrifying glare. But she didn't notice Maka's stare because her face was facing the ground, and her fists were clenched tightly. Her body was trembling slightly, and the Maka doppelganger came to comfort her.

"It's alright, calm down," she said, bringing the younger girl close to her. The clone pat her ebony hair and made shushing sounds as the girl shook against her. "I saw them coming, but not like this."

It was quite confusing what had just happened, and no one dared to speak for quite some time.

"Excuse me," said the only adult in the room.

All the teens' head swiveled in his direction, and he froze from all their stares. So many people were looking at him and paying attention. This was a first.

"Well," he said, pulling back his blood red bangs away from his face awkwardly. "I wonder if this has anything to do with my cousin, does it?"

"Who would that be?" said Allen, suddenly realizing the resemblance.

"I'm sure you would know if I told you _my_ name," he said, pointing to himself. He walked over to Allen and held out his hand to shake. "My name is Spirit Cross, nice to finally meet you, Allen."

.

**Yes, I know I pulled a whole bunch of things out of the blue. Everything will make sense, in time. **


End file.
